


Breakfast & Blood

by SilverNight88



Series: Constantine Chronicles [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Breakfast, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chas makes Constantine breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast & Blood

**Breakfast & Blood**

John had just walked in through the front door of the old mill when he was surprised by a loud voice. Chas stepped out from around the corner and yelled at him, “HEY.” John nearly dropped the large container of fresh blood that he got from the butcher in town but at the last second held on tight.

“Bloody hell Chas, you almost made me drop this thing.” John snarled at him, it was too early in the morning to play at being nice. John had to wake up early to get to the butcher’s for the blood so that no one else would be around to question why a grown man needed so much of it.

“What the hell is going on?” Chas demanded in a quiet tone, “I wake up to find you gone but you didn’t tell me where.”

“Well mom, I had to get some blood for a spell I need to practice.” John replied as he made his way to the kitchen area so that he could grab some salt.

“I read the papers John, your friend died, is this to find out why?” Chas asked as he followed Constantine.

John just nodded as he placed the big container of blood on the kitchen table and then began opening cabinet doors looking for salt, “Where the bollocks is the salt mate?” John asked Chas in a frustrated tone, he really needed a smoke before he got started.

Chas came up from behind John and leaned over him so that his chest brushed lightly with John’s back and pulled out the salt from a high shelf. John shivered slightly at the light contact, he could feel Chas’s breath on the back of his neck, thoughts raced through John’s head but all he said was, “Thanks mate” while reaching out for the salt.

Chas didn’t let go of the salt when John tried to take it, instead he held it tighter and said, “There is no way that I am going to let you use all of my salt for your spell. There is also no way that you’re doing this spell without breakfast first, so sit down.”

John turned around so that he was chest to chest with Chas and said in a mock tone, “But mooom, I wanna do magic.”

Chas’s beard twitched a little, John knew he wanted to smile but was trying not to. John was too close to Chas for comfort so he moved Chas back a step with a light push on his chest and then stepped around him, he let out a small breathe he was holding in after touching Chas. Then he went to the kitchen table and sat down in his usual spot.

Chas put the salt down and began to gather supplies for breakfast and John watched him as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and place one in his mouth. He lit up and leaned back in his chair, it was quiet but John knew that they didn’t need to talk to communicate in times like these.

Chas had been through a lot with John and whenever one of John’s friends died it was always the same. Chas would worry a little more than usual and John would be more flippant than usual. John took another drag and let out the smoke slowly, he closed his eyes for a moment; thinking about his friend and when he opened them again an ashtray had materialized in front of him. Chas had already turned back to the stove when John looked up at him. John let a small smile appear on his lips, Chas was like a mother hen sometimes, but John was glad that he was. He took another slow drag of his cigarette.

“Put that thing out, food’s ready.” Chas called out, John slowly put out the cigarette watching the little red light go out and the smoke drift up from the ashtray. Then Chas was there setting a big plate of food in front of him.

“Thanks mate.” John said quietly as he began to eat the eggs and hash that Chas had whipped up.

“No problem.” Chas replied just as quietly as he sat down across from John with his own plate.

The two men ate their breakfast in silence as the container of blood sat between them.

****

Chas had just finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes when John appeared completely naked in front of him in the kitchen; John had that distracted look on his face as he walked on bare feet to the kitchen table and picked up the blood that he had left their earlier.

“Toss me the salt Chas.” John said and Chas tossed it to him which he caught and then as he was leaving the kitchen to go start practicing he said over his shoulder, “Take a walk outside mate, that woman Zed I told you about is probably going to show up sometime soon.”

“Sure thing.” Chas replied as he dried off his hands from the soapy dish water, he watched as John walked naked into another room, then he heard the sound of salt being poured on the ground.

Chas went and got his gun that he kept close to him and made his way to the front door, as he passed by where John was practicing he saw that John was already in the middle of a salt circle and completely covered in blood. He seemed to be taking a moment then he began to move his body in interesting ways as he started to say the words to a new spell.

Chas stopped for a moment and looked down at John, Chas watched as John’s form moved around in the circle. He wasn’t about to start this now, he knew that John was Bi, John had told him one night when he was drunk, but Chas wasn’t about to put the first move on his friend. He also thought that maybe John was starting to have feelings for this mysterious woman Zed. All Chas knew was that John was still fucked up over that little girl and Chas wasn’t about to push him in anyway except when it came to his well-being, like eating and sleeping, otherwise he knew that Constantine would be dead within the week from poor health or starvation. That man may be able to handle demons and angels but he couldn’t cook if his life depended on it.

He shook his head and finally turned his eyes away from the naked man whose voice had began to escalate in volume and then getting a firmer grip on his gun walked out the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by episode three of Constantine. Just a little of what happened between Constantine and Chas before Zed showed up.


End file.
